


Trouble

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Mystrade prompts [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Greg is of course the reason, M/M, Mycroft is in trouble, Post Divorce, Separation, Young Mycroft Holmes/Young Greg Lestrade, dicovery, facebook prompt trouble, his tongue on his skin, mine mine mine, realising what love is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Trouble.Greg Lestrade was trouble according...well everyone.But no one had a clue how much trouble he caused to Mycroft.





	Trouble

Trouble.   
Greg Lestrade was trouble according...well everyone.   
But no one had a clue how much trouble he caused to Mycroft. For him Gregory was brave and unique and funny and clever and gorgeous and everything he wanted in his life. At first he had no idea what was wrong with him, but after several movies and books he got it. He was in love, with a man...but unlike in the movies his story won't have a happy ending. 

 

Mycroft sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn't get more sick days out of his father so he was back in school. Dull as always, but at least there was the opportunity to see Gregory, the cause of his troubles. Something wet on his cheek brought him back from his thoughts. He heard the loud laughter of his classmates and then spotted Greg standing next to him, his tongue still out. Under normal circumstances Mycroft would feel disgusted, but Gregory's tongue on his skin was a secret wish of his. He turned red pressing his hand to his cheek only making the laughter louder.  
Greg was trouble, they were right about that.  
"Hi." Mycroft was slowly strolling home when Greg caught up with him.  
"Me?" he looked around to see that Greg wasn't talking to someone else.  
"Hello you." he chuckled.  
"Hi?"  
"Hi Mycroft."  
"You know my name?"  
"Well dahhh..."  
"Sorry." he mumbled.  
"What for?"  
"I..." he just sighed with defeat.  
"This is my street." Greg stopped. "See you tomorrow." he placed a quick kiss on the side of his face and ran off. Mycroft stood there frozen, looking after him, realising that he was in a bigger trouble than he first anticipated.

"This is bad." Mycroft whispered.  
"What is?" Greg yawned wrapping his arms around him. "Oh...did I…?"  
"No, nothing like that...just we are in trouble."  
"Why would we? Not illegal anymore."  
"What if someone finds out about us?"  
"Nothing." he shrugged.  
"Easy for you to say."  
"I didn't force you to run after me. Simply revealed my affection and let you process the rest."  
"By licking my face.”  
“You didn’t seem to mind.” he chuckled making Mycroft turn really red.  
“How did you knew that I...?"  
"The looks My, they were pretty obvious." he kissed him. "And not unwelcome."  
"Everyone says that you are trouble." he whispered. “You’ll…”  
"You were the one being irresistible, so don't blame it on me." he rolled on top on him kissing along his neck.   
Mycroft sighed contently and decided to forget about their trouble, for a little while at least.

 

‘Gregory Lestrade is trouble.’ was replaced by ‘Sherlock Holmes is trouble.’ once their association started. But as anything good in Mycroft’s life it barely lasted for few months. They got discovered and sent to the two furthest end of the country. None of them knowing where or what really happened to the other.   
It was years later when by chance they met again; reminding Mycroft that he was in big trouble. Still madly in love with Greg, who was married already. Mycroft wasn't single either but seeing Greg made him understand that he did not love his partner. He was content, comfortable, lazy but not in love. If Greg hadn't turn up they would live together for a very long time, maybe till the end of their time but no.   
He turned up and brought trouble with him.

 

“I know what you are thinking.” Greg whispered to Mycroft’s hair. They were in bed; together, Mycroft pressed to Greg’s chest as closely as it was possible, legs entwined.  
“What?” he whispered.  
“That I’m trouble.” he chuckled and kissed the top of his head.  
“You were drunk.” Greg called Mycroft because they took his car key at the pub, he was drunk, Mycroft wasn’t. And still they ended up in bed.  
“I’m divorced and you are single.”  
“And?”  
“We can start again…not that it ended by our choice.”  
“You’ll just mess up my life.”  
“You already did that with mine, so it is only fair to give it back.” he chuckled.  
“I think I deserve my punishment then.” he looked up and kissed him cupping his face. Greg poked his tongue.  
“Don’t you dare.” Mycroft looked at him sternly, but Greg licked his lips.  
“Hey!” Mycroft detested.  
“Mine.” he chuckled and ran his tongue all over his face. “Mine, mine and mine.”  
“Gregory Lestrade! You are incurable.” he chuckled not really trying to get away from him.   
Gregory Lestrade was trouble, but he was Mycroft’s trouble now, tomorrow, till the end of their time.


End file.
